


30天挑战

by metempsy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, the Dark Elf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metempsy/pseuds/metempsy
Summary: 性幻想30天挑战试题。娱乐向。





	1. 1、一次场景中有水的性事

他记得左侧肋骨下的那道伤疤，勒斯那尔把棱刀从那里刺进去，捅破了胸腔，他立刻就喘不上气来。他当然没想杀他——也许、差不多、后来有那么一点，但在当时，那还只是玩闹过分的结果。勒斯那尔慌张地给他灌下愈合药水，止住了流血的伤口，但缺了一小块的肋骨和皮肤上凹陷的菱形疤痕永远留了下来。  
精灵的手指恰恰滑过那道凹陷。  
他的掌心和手指上带着茧，那让他的手粗糙而沉重，每一次按在脊背上，卓尔都有一种心脏要从胸腔里被挤出来的错觉。他弓起背，那只手就会移开，用指腹和掌缘推匀花油。他的手温暖宽厚，每一次揉按都让因寒冷和长时间的潜伏而酸痛僵硬的肌肉嘶叫般颤栗起来。  
卓尔舒服地闭上眼睛。  
这差不多已经是极致的享受了，在风雪呼啸的夜晚房间里暖得差一点就要滴出汗来。空气在玻璃窗上结成白霜，那就是寒冷仅具的一点威力。热水在柴火堆上咕嘟嘟冒着泡，当精灵把浸湿的毛巾盖在他背上，卓尔觉得自己快要被那种热度融化，他小声呻吟着，在软垫之间踢蹬双脚。  
吻落在脊椎与臀缝之间。  
直到第二个吻落下来这件事才经由迟钝的神经传递到大脑深处，“喂——”卓尔轻声惊叫，因为熟悉的温度落在臀部顶端，停了片刻之后，是轻柔地、仿佛试探一样的啮咬，只一下，精灵银色的刘海垂在脸颊上，他的头发有段时间没打理，蓬蓬散散地遮去了大半个瞳孔。  
这不是他通常会来的那一套。精灵羞涩古板，来不了荒唐走板的浪荡戏码，而这确实又是他，被卓尔盯着看让他不好意思起来，撤回了按在卓尔腿上的那只手。他目光闪躲，撇起了嘴角。“这样不行么？”  
房间里确实热了点，他鼻尖上的汗意闪闪发亮。  
卓尔凑近过去，在那片闪亮而黝黑的皮肤上轻轻亲吻：“用你的舌头。”他低声说。  
他掌心中的那张脸，陡然滚烫起来。


	2. 7、在什么样的情况进行电话性交

“左边三个男的，右边一名女性和两个男的，背的是斧头。”卓尔确认，他的红眼睛在暗处闪烁，如果有人真的看过来的话，大概会被误以为是长须豹那样在夜晚活动的猎食兽的眼睛，因为卓尔出生在黑暗无光的地底洞窟里，他的瞳孔生来是为了适应那个迥然不同的环境。  
他眨了眨眼，在红外光的视界里房屋、街道和人体是朝霞与午夜的分野，人体温暖得近乎灼亮，而随着夜色正浓，残留在砖石之间的温度渐渐散去，只留下一圈暗淡的轮廓。“哦，还有一个。”卓尔用鼻子哼了一声，即使隔着以太波，他的轻蔑也清晰可辨，“躲得挺小心。”  
精灵低笑，“躲不过你。”  
这个恭维没能取悦卓尔，盗贼摸了摸挂在臀后的匕首，站起身。“我要下去了。”  
“别勉强，有麻烦立刻叫我，我来接应。”  
他把通讯贝的声音留得很低，富裕出大半精神留意四周的动静，而他突然意识到，这样低低的话音中精灵素来清爽的声音变成蒙昧的低语，所有温和悠扬都成了暧昧，自耳道深处一直递进胸口和脑髓，他停了停脚步，感觉一道电流自脊梁落下，他切切实实地打了个寒颤。  
耳边却寂静了下来。  
“跟我说话。”他突兀地要求，得到精灵不明所以地疑问声。他的声音还是低低的，模糊到几乎听不清楚，“你要我说什么啊，小塔？你那边一切都好么？”  
卓尔转了转眼睛。  
“我们在私聊。”他确认，“告诉我，你会吻我么？”  
对面的声音诧异又惊慌：“T？”  
卓尔跃下墙壁，他走在阴影里，鞋底擦过冻结的雪壳，没有发出一点声音，他在准备攻击前站住了。“告诉我，你会吻我，抱我到床上去，帮我擦干净头发里的血。今天挺冷的，你会让我暖和点。”他敲了敲通讯贝，关闭了它。三个人之中的女人转过脸来，猫魅姑娘翘起的嘴唇柔软丰厚。  
女士优先。他最爱这一幕。


	3. 14、一场精神痛苦的性事

阿格拉问：“你想要我怎么样？”  
他不该开始这种话题。塔伦想，从一开始就是错的。他从来没在乎过这种事——至少和眼前这个杂种没关系。“你有多讨厌我呢？”这个问题或许几年前他会跟巴德去提，在那种含混暧昧的时刻，半真半假，似笑非笑。精灵会皱着脸努力思索，想不好言辞，只好把卓尔搂在臂弯下抚弄，他的手又糙又硬，带着不自知的粗重，动作也笨拙，但他有双温柔的眼，带着笑意的眉梢，他会把脸颊贴在他头发上轻轻摇晃，他的声音如晚春的一场雨，湿润而温暖，预示着热浪的到来。  
——别说傻话了啊。  
至于阿格拉，这中间没有任何暧昧的含义。他们从来都不好，卓尔没后悔过给他一刀，他后悔的是教训不够狠，没能让半精灵长个记性。  
他也从来没期待过什么。  
这或许是这红墙和绿瓦的古怪港口的错。这里太陌生，让他开始习惯讨厌杂种的存在。他做得还不错，碧甲族卖的海味新鲜肥大，他在蒸屉里撒上姜末，香气弥散整个房间，他甚至还带了酒，远东之国的酒看来透明如水，却辣得烧人。  
他们在毫无意义的是非上唇枪舌剑了几个来回，阿格拉就彻底醉了，他慢吞吞地歪着头，把话题带到了他们根本就不该谈论的地方。  
“不，你什么都不会做。”  
阿格拉还想争辩：“理由呢？”  
“因为没必要。”  
因为你不是那种人。会认为这个世界的每一处都值得珍惜的那种人，已经没有了。  
阿格拉迟疑地看着他，半晌点了点头，“没必要。”他摊开双腿，伸了个懒腰，轻松地咧嘴笑了，好像终于得出了一个心满意足的结论。浴衣下青年男子的身体宛如上紧的弓弦，拉紧抽伸时铮铮作响。他有引人注目的魅力，仅此而已。  
卓尔捞住他的衣领，想把他提起来，但半精灵比他高，也重得多，他甚至没能把他拖动分毫，阿格拉挑起眉头：“没话说了就要耍酒疯？”  
卓尔踢了他一脚。  
半精灵被踹歪在席子上，他确实醉得厉害，半天找不回自己的手脚，眼神也飘了。卓尔俯视他，半精灵长发披散，丝丝缕缕落在草席上，向他比了个下流的手势。  
这世界已经收回了它的最后一丝好意，如果他曾拥有过的话，那至少是一个容许他去幻想、纵容他去期待的好意。  
他在半精灵的敞开的两腿之间跪下来，他的衣襟彻底散开了，露出大片焦糖色的皮肤来，他的腿修长笔直，肌肉的轮廓宛如雕塑。被插入的时候他给了卓尔一巴掌，不过力道轻柔得很，连点油皮都没擦破，他醉得太厉害，使不上劲，也根本硬不起来。  
不知道那个人会不会答应自己这么做。卓尔胡思乱想，用力挤进他的身体。他想起精灵的手指，出门前他会替他拉平衣领，帮他扣上背后的束带。他会把温水递到他唇边，他只要低头灌上两口就行。那种容让到什么时候是个头儿呢。也许他该问问，或许呢。  
他永远没机会知道。


	4. 12、一场十分甜蜜的性事

“这样可以么？”精灵迟疑地问，丁香油氤氲着浓香，半透明的粘稠液体沾到了卓尔脸上，留下一道亮晶晶的透明痕迹。当着达伦的面他把盛花油的药瓶塞进他手里的时候巴德还没有意识到用途，卓尔难得有点兴冲冲的，一头扎进厨房里找吃的，新鲜的肥羊排吃得他嘴唇晶亮。  
而后，当他枕在他的毯子里，解了一半的系带松松垮垮摊在敞开的胸膛上，窗外飘落的雪花带来的寒冷征兆让屋里暖得吓人，空气干燥灼烫，烧得脸颊都发痒，揣在怀里的瓶子好像瞬间也有了生命似的，伴着心跳，一鼓一鼓地塞住了喉咙。  
他早就过了因为懵懂无知而被卓尔取笑的时候了，尽管他有时候还要嘲笑他的退缩，但他知道该如何对待他，知道什么样的亲吻会让塔伦彻底忘了那些让人羞赧的话题，他最敏感的地方在手臂的内侧，只用手指划过就让他紧张得头皮发麻；他知道卓尔不喜欢针对乳头的刺激，而如果对背后的旧伤疤太过关注多半会让他恼羞成怒——倒不是讨厌那让人放松的按揉，只是……精灵也搞不太清楚的理由让他在这方面有点喜怒无常。  
他总算也明白该如何帮助卓尔打开身体，“快乐”，这个词在他们之间大概有点变了味，卓尔半带着嘲弄半是期待的语气总是很轻松地就让他面红耳赤。  
——也许还是不够好。  
他又问了一次，期待卓尔给他个肯定的答复，丁香油沿着他的手指淌下来，滴到毛毯上，他弄得太多，连带卓尔的大腿和小腹都潮乎乎的。油脂有种明亮的光泽，在微弱的烛光里那些被乌木般的肤色遮掩住的身体线条纤毫毕现，他注意到卓尔大腿内侧并排的几道伤痕，伤口早已愈合，摸上去也不过是些许不光滑，但可以想见，曾有人一次又一次把刀刃横到这个位置，而卓尔总是避无可避地撞上去。随着他的抚摸卓尔发抖地用脚跟敲他的背，搭在肩上的腿滑落到臂弯里。  
“你能不能不问……”他抗议，到底从床上爬起来，“像个怪胎似的，那么想要我跟你说'我想要，快来操我'么？”  
精灵张了张嘴，想要辩驳，到了嘴边的话被卓尔咬在耳尖上的牙印变成了忍痛的闷哼。  
卓尔攀住他身上，那些滑溜溜的油脂让他差点从精灵腿上滑下去，他抱怨地抱紧精灵修长的脖颈。“别傻看着。”他说，压低声音，“我想要，来啊。”


	5. 5、狭窄地方的性事

丝绸又一次拍到他脸上。  
这可真糟糕。爱菲勒维尔又一次伸手推开，试图把它和它的同类挤作一堆，不要来碍他的事。他这次可是相当认真，在他的生存经验里，还从来没有过被人嘲笑口活儿差劲的经历呢。  
它又回来了。  
厚重的大衣用丝绸覆面，用羊皮衬里，填上渡渡鸟的绒羽，领口和袖口上缀着狼皮，恰适合伊修加德寒冷的天气。大衣的主人酷爱丝绸光润质感，舍得花销，想必料不到今日。  
爱斯勒维尔彻底放弃了和那件该死的大衣较劲，他任由它垂下来，遮挡在他和奥拉之间，下摆的皮毛滑过黑龙的阴茎，让奥拉抖了一下，大个子咚的撞到衣橱顶上，精灵吃吃地笑了，声音被他含着的那根东西搅得模糊。奥拉不满地哼了一声，用力拉扯他的头发，向更深处顶进去，爱菲勒维尔愤怒地对他竖起中指。  
哦，他看不到。  
那件该死的、昂贵的衣服阻隔了他们的视线，只留下些许狭缝供指尖来摸索，嘴唇来试探，还有奥拉那黝黑、粗大、散发着野兽般腥膻味的东西顶着他的喉头，热烘烘的，鼓胀的囊袋有一部分覆盖在鳞片下面，他用手指抠进细嫩肉皮和坚硬甲壳之间的缝隙，奥拉报以焦虑的低吼，用力拧了他的尖耳朵。  
疼痛和酥麻一并窜上脑髓，又挟着烈焰焚城般的气势奔涌而下，黑龙是个粗野的家伙，他追寻快感，毫不在意一点伤痛给对方带来的感受，不过对爱菲勒维尔而言，也并非难以承受。唾液沾湿了他的嘴唇和下颌，混和着泛着泡沫的分泌物滴落在两侧膝盖之间。用来搭配大衣的方巾被他们踩在脚下，在短暂的皮肤接触中，柔软顺滑的毛料让精灵有些许惋惜——这样珍贵的细绒可不好找，但柜橱里太狭窄了，为了让自己呆得舒服点，管那么多呢。  
黑龙拉着他的手臂，硬是把他提了起来。更多的衣服落在他头上，让金发的精灵一时有点头晕目眩，他奋力推开那些沉重的皮衣、带有金属装饰的大氅，还有几个该死的、又沉又硬仿佛是用来储藏仪式铠的硕大包装袋，试图把自己从被牢牢困住的狭小境地解救出来。他感到黑龙的手滑落在臀部上，毫不费力地扯开他的裤子，他手腕上的鳞片擦过因此而裸露出来的腰侧，像一整排带锯齿的小刮刀，他立刻扭动着闪躲起来。“看着你的手。”他低声尖叫，立刻就被奥拉掐住了脸，声音消失在黑龙宽大的手掌里，他被拽了出来，那些遭了殃的衣服自头顶无声滑落，奥拉竖起一根手指贴上嘴唇，他的眼睛瞟向另一个方向。  
在柜门之外，那大概是房门的位置。  
不管是精灵还是奥拉，都有着远超过人类的灵敏知觉。他们几乎同时听到门锁被扭动，脚步声以他们都熟知的频率踏上房间的地毯。绒毛在他的靴子下伏倒又弹起，摩擦声细微而尖利。爱斯勒维尔听着他一边走一边解开了外套，他几乎能够听到静电在他的袖口里嘶嘶作响，而房间的主人——他们的老板——呼吸的声音微弱而悠长。  
在这样堪称寂静的嘈杂声音中，他听到自己喉咙里滚动的吞咽声，他僵得太久，喉咙里涌起的唾液几乎让他咳嗽起来。黑龙捏紧了他的脸颊，瞪大了眼睛示意他保持安静。高大强壮的奥拉个头比柜子更高，他得缩着肩膀曲起两条腿，把身子倚靠在柜壁上，才能勉强保持平衡。  
这当然是他自找的。  
爱斯勒维尔只是开了个玩笑，就像他日常开的那种。米勒老板有两三个小时不见了人影，他们知道他多半需要独处，但又忍不住想要搅乱他，让那个一脸矜持冷静的男人气急败坏总是个不错的主意。他们搜索了书房，然后又去了实验室，全都一无所获。溜进卧室的时候恶作剧的欲望已经消退，泛滥起来的反而是微妙的好奇，他拉开房间里的衣橱，对开的大门给他们展现了一个巨大的、足以站进去一个人（哪怕是个奥拉）、甚至还可以向里面走上两步的幽暗空间。精灵对背着手跟在后面的奥拉眨眨眼，“你信不信，”他轻松地说，“我觉得我可以把老板弄进去，捆上他的手，然后在黑洞洞的柜子里操到他哭。”黑龙若无其事地表示赞同。  
然后爱菲勒维尔自己就被推了进去。  
他倾听着，米勒给自己斟了酒，坐进他习惯的那张圈背椅里，他听到纸张刷刷地翻过，几乎能想象出金发的人类那张小小的脸孔上皱眉烦恼的神情。他大概有很多烦恼，远远多过于爱斯勒维尔自己或是现在正抓着他的脖子、傻大黑粗的奥拉保镖的。不，黑龙根本不该作为比较标准。皮肤幽暗灰蓝的奥拉眨巴着眼睛，很难判断他是在思考还是发呆。  
然后他就被提了起来。  
身体里被骤然塞入什么东西的异常感让他差点尖叫起来，强迫开启的入口就像被封闭良久的门扇，发出吱噶作响的抗拒声，他在窒息和喘息之间挣扎了片刻，一口气才算以相对轻柔的方式挤出身体，另外的东西占据了它的位置，灼热而不容拒绝。奥拉的笑容在暗影里摇曳，精灵的手从他胸口滑下去。那应该是狠狠的一拳。他暗想，然而他一瞬间连挺直腰背的力气都没有。他对奥拉无声地咒骂，得到的回报是那筋脉虬结、跳动着的活物挤得更深。  
他是个荒唐的家伙，他是。爱菲勒维尔知道这一点，他自己也没好到哪里去，这几乎已经成了一个惯例，他们在老板看得到和看不到的地方胡作非为，那个中原男人有时候会露出焦躁忍耐的神情，他嫌恶这种放纵，但又不想过多置喙。  
他那种模样真是可爱又有趣。  
但这次还是太过了。他有点不敢想，也没法思考，奥拉抓着他的手臂和大腿，一次一次把他按下去。欲望的深池粘稠昏暗，不可见底，他被宽许短暂的上浮，吸一口气，又被狠狠推下去。他们太熟悉了，黑龙完全知道该怎么挑拨他、折磨他，疼痛不算什么，快感才可怖。他的一半大脑意识到翻腾在身体里的凶器，夹带着满溢的占领和劫掠的欲望，除非尖叫抽泣无以抵抗。而另一半清楚地意识到房间里的男人走动的声音，他站得太近了，也许只有一臂长的距离，他能听到熟悉的呼吸节律，习惯的玫瑰香水缭绕在鼻端……他怎么会听不到呢？精灵疯狂而荒唐地想，那些湿淋淋的水声，浊重呼吸，奥拉的腿挤压着他的大腿，仿佛连骨骼都在吱呀作响，有一瞬间，光从一条明显的缝隙透进来，他拼命掐住自己，才忍下了惊恐喊叫的欲望。他不想被发现。这仅有的念头让他发抖紧张，收缩的肠道绞得连他自己都疼，他想不到别的，只有唯一的念头，沉重又响亮，如神堂屋顶接连敲响的钟声。  
黑暗重新降临了。  
奥拉亲吻着他的脖颈，含着他的喉头舔舐，他总是分不清无害的暧昧与伤人的放纵之间的界限，留下一两道小小的伤口。奥拉的尖角抵在他脸颊上，留下一点殷红疼痛的凹痕。汗水浸透了他的皮肤，从颤抖的嘴唇到紧缚在长裤里的双腿如水似的流淌，黑龙把他挤在柜壁与身体之间，在层层柔软织物中他撞到了木板上，发出咚的一声。  
精灵浑身一抖，掐着他的奥拉嘶嘶地吸着气。  
“他已经走了。”他伏在精灵耳边说，“你那么怕他发现么？”  
他的手指沿着精灵的尖耳朵滑到下颌，挤进他半张的唇瓣里翻搅。“他一定喜欢看到你这样，你不让他看嘛。”他嘀咕着，“他自己可做不到。”  
精灵骂了一句非伊修加德式的肮脏粗话。  
“你操不到我的，别说我的亲戚了。”黑龙稳定地反驳，然后他就闭上嘴，把最后一点注意力投入性欲的满足之中，在他喜欢的速度和力度中低低地咆哮。  
精灵在他的高潮中抖动着。  
在老板发现之前扔掉这件大衣可能是他们仅有的选择了。


	6. 26、在摄像机镜头下的性事

“你知道，他看得到。”  
精灵肉眼可见地打了个冷颤。  
房间是他见过的那一个，或者不是，它们看起来差不了什么，垂落的帷幔，南方式的华美壁画富丽堂皇，床摆在房间正中，床脚很低，他上次见到卓尔被从床上拖下去，他连哼都没哼一声，让他尖叫的是插入身体的阴茎和险些折断手臂的钳制。他从来没听卓尔那么叫喊过，像只吓坏了的小狗，混着呜咽的狺狺吠叫，他的声音完全哑了，几乎变了调。  
他闭上眼。  
那些画面依然在他脑海里，他没法忘掉。他看着，只能看着。他熟悉那孩子的脸，熟悉他的神情，他以为他已经知道得很多了，傲慢的小卓尔总掩不住他的脾气——他总是觉得自己已经尽力了而整个世界不肯配合。他能惟妙惟肖的填补出他发火焦躁的模样、嬉笑嘲讽的嘴角，他四肢纤细，手指带着虚弱的微凉，不过那只是个错觉，他聪明、坚忍、又惊人的乖顺甜美。  
他几乎找不到他了。  
那些人把他撕得粉碎，在那双灰头土脸的红眼睛下，他的灵魂一片空白。  
“你的小朋友适应得很好。”米勒说，“我听说过他们的种族，他们是艺术家，特别是在这种事情上，他很快就感受到乐趣，你给不了他，对么？毕竟你……”他比了个手势，“那么可爱。”  
“他在哪？”  
中原人对他眨眨眼：“看着呢。”  
“你答应我让他走的。”  
米勒叹了口气，“你还没履行承诺呢。”他说，语气几乎是容忍的。  
他的眼睛让精灵发抖。他曾以为他是熟悉这个人的，他们从还小的时候就混在一起，睡同一张床，分享同一块面包，亲近得就像孪生的兄弟一样——巴德自己的兄弟离开得太早，他几乎想不起那些细节，但他曾想过，有个兄弟的感觉大概就像他和米勒这样差不多，即使分别良久，也总能轻松地坐在一起。  
但他不认得眼前这个人了。  
他熟悉那头金发，带着柔软的弧度，他也熟悉那双蓝眼睛，颜色浅淡而明亮的，带着不知退缩的坚定。但眼前的人又那么陌生，他不认识那种神情，那双眼睛，他站在氤氲着温暖香气的房间里，却仿佛站在危机四伏的荒野。“求你，”米勒的笑容让他差点忘记该怎么转动自己的舌头，精灵不安地垂下眼，他感觉汗珠在额头和鼻尖上滚动，拳头因为用力而微微颤抖，“求你了。”  
“我喜欢这个词。”中原人轻松地说，“我是个信守承诺的人。他现在安全得很，至少没被人骑在身上，但我的耐心有限。”他的目光从精灵脸上滑落，落进敞开的衣领，被逮住时脆弱的布料被刃风撕得粉碎，露出瘀肿的伤痕和大片肌肤，他直白的注视让精灵不由自主退了一步。“我猜你不太了解你的小宝贝的本性，再等下去他怕是要哭着求人操他了，那可不关我的事。”  
精灵脸色僵硬，颤抖的嘴唇张了张，又被自己的一副白牙狠狠咬住。  
那是他身上仅有的几个浅色的地方。他的皮肤宛如焦炭，在烛光中微微发亮，那是在伊修加德的冰雪中久经锻炼的漂亮体格，显眼的疤痕从大腿一直蜿蜒到胸口，米勒用指尖碰触的时候他不禁缩了缩。人类的手指白皙纤长，冰凉如新雪。“这是上次被小黑砍了一斧子的地方么？可惜了，我记得你很少留疤。”他轻叹，“我拦住了他，你记得么？小黑气得要死，真难得。”  
他斜了个眼风，“他也看着呢。你知道么，他喜欢一边看着别人做，一边自己来。”他的手指沿着精灵紧实赤裸的大腿往下滑，“那个漂亮的小黑皮，可能还没他一半大吧。”  
他猛地抽回手，转身坐到了床边，“别傻了，没那么快。”  
人类的长衣是丝绸和锦缎堆叠的华服，镶嵌着珠宝和闪闪发光的绣线。他把衣襟向两边拨开，露出黑色的皮裤，襟口隆起的弧度清晰可见。“让我看看，你有个卓尔男朋友，他教会了你多少？”他满意地对精灵骤然收缩的瞳孔微笑，脸颊上的刺青泛着柔和的粉光，“怎么？难道你们不是这么来？还是你觉得这事儿没什么难的，只要张开腿就完了，我还得伺候得你爽？”  
他转动的瞳孔流淌着光晕，在灯火下他洁净得像只被小心爱护、仔细装点的漂亮玩偶，他的声音一样缓和轻柔。“这也不稀奇。”他盯着精灵的眼睛，紫色的瞳孔在刘海下暗淡无光，他本来不是那样的，即使浑身赤裸地站在人类面前，他眼神里尚且藏着一丝期待的光，而这微弱的光辉随着人类好听的声音摇摇欲坠，几近消失。  
没有人能让他这样。人类愉快地想，他喜欢这一幕，由他制造、发展、一如他期望的这一幕。他深深地为之着迷。“为了别的什么人张开腿让人操，你觉得不值我可以理解，看在我们认识那么久的份上，我可以再给你一次机会。”  
精灵在他面前跪了下来。  
“我也是守信的人。”他哑着声音回答。  
那是怎样的事情呢？拉开腰带、解下襟口，他记得卓尔靠着他的膝盖吮吸他的样子，他的舌头灵活柔软，颤抖的腔壁火热湿润，打开喉咙对他来说很困难，精灵不愿意他这么做，每每在他想要真的尝试之前把他揽进怀里，而尖利的小牙是另一番情趣，足以让他吓得弹起来。  
他试探着衔住对方。  
半硬的玩意儿贴着他的舌头。他不想伸手去握住那东西，也不想看，近在咫尺的金色毛发卷曲蓬松，他嗅得到人肉的味道，混着玫瑰香气，和他熟悉的很是不同。他得在脑袋里塞上点别的什么才能忍住呕吐的冲动，但米勒不让他走神，他把他的脸扳向一个方向。“这样他看得清楚。”  
他抓着精灵的头发按下去，“你这样的反应像个傻兮兮的雏儿，别告诉我你们是精神上的爱，肉体还保持纯洁直到在十二神面前发誓——你就信这个，是不是？那时候你就喜欢那种历尽艰险有情人终成眷属，在大圣堂里发誓永不背叛的蠢故事，现在还是这样么？”他厌弃地说，“动动你的舌头，努点力，那样说不定我可以不操你的屁股，把它留给你的小宠物自己来怎么样？我猜他乐意得很，你知道他做到昏头昏脑，哭着喊你的名字是什么样么？'布、布布、布兰特——'要我说你们的口味还真是怪，这算是情趣么？”  
他骤然发力，向口腔深处挺去，精灵在窒息中闷哼了一声，唾液飞快地涌出嘴唇，他视线模糊，勉强抓住床边垂下的帷幔才不至摔倒在地。  
这会是个糟糕的夜晚。  
希望达伦能成功带他那孩子回去。这是他最后的念头。


	7. 6、想在什么天气做爱

塔伦睁开眼睛的时候，天差不多已经黑了。  
他觉得自己没有睡，但恍惚失神的时间似乎有些长，他还记得当他们撕扯彼此衣服的时候天还亮着，也很晴，他从窗口看到一只羽毛蓬松的小鸟，抖动着翅膀在石头上磨砺尖嘴。  
他伸长手臂，去抓坠在床头的怀表。  
“妈的。”  
时针还差一点就指向了六点钟。他猝然弹起来，但很快就被被窝里的另一个人拖倒在床上。“这就不行了？”他的约会对象笑嘻嘻地压低声音，他的手指从肚脐向腿侧滑去，让他骤痒起来。  
“不，不。”卓尔挣脱了半精灵的手，从他身上爬起来，“我赶时间，还有个约会。”  
不太严实的窗棂吹进来的冷风让他打了个哆嗦，有一刻他差点就想缩回毯子里、缩回那个有着人类热烘烘的温度的怀抱，在彻底精疲力尽之后他还可以睡一会儿，阿格拉想必不会介意。  
他飞快地否决了这个念头，他还有得忙，所有那些都比一点虚妄的温度来得重要。  
半精灵歪在枕头上对他眨眼，“约会？”他戏谑地问。  
他有极俊秀好看的眉眼，在焦糖色的皮肤上眉眼的轮廓像是用煮沸调和的巧克力细细描绘出来的，即使在他们之间的关系最糟糕的时候塔伦也不能否认他的吸引力，单纯的、从视觉角度而言的，在卓尔眼里，那是并行不悖的两件事，让那么好看的一个人去死，想想也挺带感的。  
“我没想到你会来。”他承认，抓起地上的衣服擦拭身上的体液。他有一段时间没和男人发生关系了，隐约的胀痛一直持续到他在房间里走了两圈才稍作缓解，他蹲下来把裤脚掖进靴子，“明天——明天我没有安排，我可以明天再过来找你。”  
阿格拉沉吟了片刻，“明天我一早出发。”  
卓尔从缠成一团的鞋带里抬起头，“哦。”他心不在焉地拨弄着皮绳，他们怎么把这东西搞成这样的呢？他想不起来，他们都有把事情搞得一团糟的天赋，“所以你才来找我？”他直起身，四下打量着寻找自己的衬衫，他还有点时间，可以在宴会开始前找个地方垫垫肚子，今晚注定是没空吃东西了。他往镜子里窥探自己的模样，考虑要不要赶回去换件衣服，不管怎么说他仍然代表博物馆相对严肃（而且尴尬）的立场，不该带着一脸放浪去见可能的投资人。  
身后是一团寂静。  
他转过脸，阿格拉正若有所思地打量着他。“我没有抱怨。”他明白那眼神的意思。  
半精灵指了指他的手，“你正拿着呢。衬衫。”  
他才意识到他随手捡来擦身的那件衣服正是他自己的衬衫——他还以为那是阿格拉的呢。细软的布料上沾了黏液，闻起来臭哄哄的，理所当然，他不可能穿着这样的衣服去任何地方，最好连碰都不要碰了。卓尔叹了口气，“帮我扔了吧。”他把脏布丢在原地，幸好他还有外套，伊修加德的寒冷天气总还有这么点好处。他用毛皮裹住脖子和半张脸，咬了咬牙，冲出门去。  
新的雪又开始下了。  
空气里弥散着薄薄的烟雾，是干燥的雪被风吹成了粉碎的尘沙，悬浮在半空中经久不散。他抓紧了领口，可依然阻挡不了寒风往怀里钻。天已经黑得彻底，这些日子天黑得越发早了，似乎唯有如此才能在一年四季的冰封深处体现出一点季节的差异来。他一路奔过清贫门，脚下打着滑，守门的卫兵诧异地看向他，不过他在这里住下快要有十年了，他们早就见怪不怪。  
在风雪之中，基础层翻新的雕塑、砖石垒起的广场和通往云雾深处的小木屋变得暧昧模糊，再看不清了。


	8. 4、公共场合的性事

不该是这样的。  
他埋下脸，勉强揪紧了包厢前半垂的细绒帷幕，才不至于被挤进闪耀的灯光里。那光从天顶扫过舞台，在观众席里逡巡摇摆，炽亮的白光即使勉强去遮蔽也足以让他恐惧刺痛，他在半精灵膝盖上蜷缩起来，躲避的可能却几近于零，阿格拉腰带上的扣袢磨着他的腿，抵在他身体里的那东西又深又硬，疼痛让他抽搐打颤，他们少了些润滑，唾液和剩下的一点鱼脂解决不了什么问题，他感觉汗水沿着鼻尖滚动，在他只扯开了一道缝隙的长裤里流淌，最后汇聚到靴筒那里，羊毛袜子湿淋淋地粘在皮肤上，让他发痒。半精灵的手指滑过他的小腹，兜住他向后拉扯，那修长的手指也在汗水里打滑。他察觉到有只手在拉扯他的衬衣，想要他暴露得更多一些，更适合爱抚和亲吻，那通常会让他愉悦，为整件事增添一些兴致之外的情趣。  
但这一次，他说不。  
卓尔嘀咕着拱起脊背。这不是恰当的地方，也不是合适的时机，在半精灵溜进他的包厢，逗弄地轻抚他的耳尖的时候他就该警告他、阻止他，而不是假装什么都没有发生地眯着眼，任由这该死的水手，利姆萨罗敏萨的混蛋浪荡儿得寸进尺，把手滑进他裤裆里。  
他甚至不知道该怎么避开别人的注意。  
那些人总会注意的，他们窥看哪个人走进了另一个人的小房间，遮住舞台的帷幕落下来了，他们在歌唱的间隙倾听别处传来的只言片语，然后传出自己的那一部分，……这就是伊修加德新贵的生态，甚至和旧日里的那些人没什么两样。  
而半精灵对他的躲闪并不满意，他是为此而来的，至少一部分是，伊修加德敞开而富足的市场吸引他，酣畅淋漓的性爱也是，卓尔毫不怀疑他察觉到自己想要尽快结束这场荒唐戏的念头，他抓紧卓尔的腿固定他，拖着他的后颈把他从膝盖上拽起来。他们的身高差距恰好适合他仰倒在半精灵肩头上，阿格拉摩挲着他的喉结，在繁复的蕾丝花边里寻找脉搏的鼓动和一个适合下口的地方。他咬着他的颈侧一点皮肤，把自己狠狠楔进敞开的双腿间，沸腾的浪潮让卓尔绷紧了手臂和肩膀。  
他想他可能哭出来了。  
他在极端矛盾的念头里挣扎，半精灵清楚他的要害，在几年的相识里他们都对对方了如指掌，这是好事也是坏事，阿格拉知道他爱这个，而他不知道的是，榉木铺地的大厅里，展开羽翼的神仆像从高处俯视，早期正教时代的艺术风格让它们的脸孔漠然而郑重，“你在做什么？”它们质问，“你知道规则的。”  
不是烟雾、不是旋转的火焰、不是黝黑的裸露身体纠缠不清，“你得敞开全部”，不，不是那个。  
他得咬破了嘴唇才止住尖叫的冲动。女歌唱家的声音随着绽放的光芒冲进来，填塞了一片空白的大脑。他看着高挑的精灵女子在舞台上踱步，她的声音那么高，那么响亮，他记得第一次听到同样的声音时，在蜷缩在剧院的横梁上啃着偷来的苹果，他听着她歌颂战士、勇气、一往无前的战斗和冰天的女神，她还唱着不公平的命运和悲凉，那让他难过。  
然后他意识到他还坐在半精灵腿上。  
“你怎么会在这？”他恹恹地问，从阿格拉身上滑下来。需要整理的部分不多，他拉好门襟，重新系上领口的缎带，汗水让他发痒，但没有比嘴唇上的裂伤更惹人烦。  
半精灵向后摊靠进座椅里，满足地咂了咂嘴。“我不是来找你嘛。”他嬉笑着说，“门口的卫兵告诉我你在这里。”  
“他们不该放你进来。”  
阿格拉拧了他的耳朵，“他们喜欢我。”他贴过来，揽住卓尔的肩膀，“别这么火大，你不是蛮喜欢的嘛。”  
“这里和你们那里可不一样。”  
“冷多了，当然。”  
水手耸耸肩，“我乐意搂着你，如果你非得待在这。”  
他真的照说的那么做了，他的脸贴在卓尔肩上，呼吸拂过他散乱的、湿淋淋的鬓角，“这不是很好吗。”  
卓尔叹了口气。  
“你知道，这是我最喜欢的部分。”  
半精灵迷蒙地哼了一声，他飞快地闭了眼，所有这些东西，房间的温度、柔软的躺椅，还有持久的管风琴和轻柔跳跃的笛音都让他犯困，对他来说，这一段和那一段没什么区别，都只是一些声音罢了。  
舞台上的灯熄灭了。  
龙骑士在黑暗中抛下长枪，披上斗篷，她走下通往暗处的台阶，消失在隆隆雷声与暴雨的夜幕里，他们要过一百年才找到她的坟墓。  
他们过了十五年才让这部剧重新回到舞台。  
没有人能说这值不值得。


	9. 28、阴错阳差与暗恋对象上床

（剧组线）  
“你一定是疯了。”塔伦说。  
他停下来，皱着眉扫了一眼剧本，他曾在空白处做了一些脚注，但当时困得有点迷糊，而他的字又皱巴巴的难以辨认。“……'绝望'。”他猜测道，“'显而易见，这傻逼是疯的'。”  
巴德在一边笑出声来。  
“不要笑。”塔伦抱怨着，在靠垫上盘起腿，他练了很多年的舞蹈，仿佛恰是因此，让那个简单的动作也变得优美起来。巴德垂下眼，男孩雪白的牛仔裤下露出的那一截脚踝在落地灯下弥散着柔光，“我没笑你。”他稳稳地说，“我是笑他。”他掸了掸手里的剧本，厌烦地皱起眉，“我搞不懂。导演跟我说，他在这里的矛盾是个人道德和社会道德的矛盾，让他无法做出合理的判断，而他的判断就是让男朋友为他去送死，‘你’干嘛不干脆甩了他？这算什么玩意嘛。”  
“嘿，”这回轮到塔伦笑了，“我可不会去送死。”  
“不，你会的。”前炮兵狡猾地眨眼，“‘你永远没法拒绝他，因为这是你所知道的能够留在他身边的唯一方法‘，在你的纸上写着呢。”  
舞者不满地哼了一声，“现在有问题的是你。”  
“但我还是觉得那家伙是个蠢货。”士兵回答。  
沉默持续了一会儿，巴德交替着把一条腿压在另一条腿上面，而塔伦注视着他。那双褐红色的眼睛。士兵心不在焉地想，没有上妆后的鲜红色那么迥异于常人。那是火。他想。  
而这是黄昏。  
“只有当对方毫无反抗的余地时，仁慈才是一种态度。”  
塔伦歪过头：“这是你的看法，还是士兵的看法？”  
“所谓士兵的看法，也就是没有看法。就像我说的，在战场上双方是对等的，先杀死对方的情况下自己活下来的可能性才更高。”士兵耸耸肩，“这是个简单的数字问题，而我们就是数字本身。这么想很奇怪吗？”  
“所以你受伤了？”  
“从事实上说我们赢了，我才有机会被送回家。”  
舞者扬起纤细的下颌，刘海从他鼻尖上滑下来。那个表面随意实则精雕细琢的造型让他看起来像只纤细饥饿的小兽，在单薄的嘴唇下面舌尖湿淋淋地滑过白牙。他眯着眼，若有所思地咧开笑容：“我想看看。”  
巴德困惑地扬起眉。  
“伤疤。”塔伦解释，“我听化妆师说有超大一条。”  
他滑下床垫，向士兵靠近，把手指撑在沙发的扶手上。他身上撒了香水，以巴德的生活经验，只能判断那香味并不常见，小舞者身上暖烘烘的，他的指尖却冰凉，戳在他胸口上。“让我看看？”他请求。  
“这有什么好看的。”巴德笑着躲开他的手，“等化妆之后他们还要把伤疤弄得更大。”  
“小气鬼。”  
舞者指责，把靠枕砸到他身上，“我就不该跟你在这里浪费时间，阿格拉刚还问我要不要去玩呢。”“去玩什么？”“你不需要知道。”男孩对他扮了个鬼脸，“除非你给我看。”  
“你知道，”士兵故作为难地叹了口气，“这听起来像是你在要求看我裸体……”  
他立刻挨了一巴掌，舞者气急败坏，抓起靠垫往他脸上按。他们扭打在一起，当裸露的手臂和薄衬衫下的胸膛贴得太近，对方身上的温度仿佛太热了，纤细肢体上蒸腾香气令人眩晕。  
“我们还是好好对剧本吧。”士兵松了手，让开一条缝隙，让矮个子足以从他的手臂间爬起来，那双褐红色的眼让他有点紧张，男孩明亮的瞳孔仿佛带着笑。  
“怎么，你想先进行下一页？”  
巴德别开眼，“下一页？”他摸索他的剧本，回忆在争吵之后是什么桥段。  
舞者扳过他的脸。  
“这是下一页。”  
他得到了一个深深的、滚烫的、仿佛可以烧灼灵魂的吻。


	10. 25、一方被下药

（哨向线）  
向导捏紧了自己的手指，他开始发抖。  
“必须要这样吗？”他颤抖着问，死盯着眼前的马克杯，仿佛只要他一伸出手，瓷杯上挂着笑容、软嘟嘟的卡通小猫就会亮出獠牙，一口撕碎他的喉咙似的。  
哨兵踢了踢脚上的拖鞋，“我们说好的。”他回答，努力让自己听起来没那么烦躁，但这很困难，真的很困难，特别是时间所剩无几，他悄悄松开对感官的束缚，眼前的年轻人在发抖，他听到血液在他体内湍流，牙齿发出轻微的摩擦声，大概连他自己都没有意识到，当他紧张不安时会有那么多小动作。  
他该可怜他，但现在不是时候。  
换作任何一件事他都可以不加逼迫，唯独这件事，关系到周末时的测试、一个月后的配额，还有很多他们谁都负担不起的未来抉择。  
“你答应过的。”他轻轻地、挨在向导耳边说，“我只能靠你了。”  
向导皱着脸，可怜巴巴地瞅着他。“我没想到这么难。”他小声抱怨。没错，当然没有。哨兵想，他答应起来就像那不过是一次早场电影、一餐自制的下午茶，或者是复印一份他准备好的公共课摘要，答应做自己最好的哨兵朋友的向导，这件事本身听起来没那么难、甚至没有一个人为他们的决定感到惊讶，就连些许来自他哨兵同伴的嫉妒也早随着这么多年传来递去的包裹烟消云散了。不是每个生在哨兵街区的人都能有个天生的向导做邻居的，他命好，这嫉妒不来。  
但他也没想到这么难。  
在初次测试中他们失败得一塌糊涂，兴许是两个好学生从来没体会过的那种惨败，他们被一堵电子墙死死分隔，闪光、噪音、忽冷忽热的飓风和其它什么搅得他天旋地转，而向导从始至终都没真正抓住他飞散的感官，媒介人对这惨状目瞪口呆，但也没说什么。像他们这样私自配对提交申请的，总难免有点意外情况发生。  
在那之后情况也没有好转。理智的时候他们讨论彼此的疏失和情绪波动带来的影响，这些对更深层次的交流并没什么帮助，有两三次哨兵眼看着旅鸽飞快地逃上天际，翅膀鼓着风。它看起来多像它的主人啊，傻傻的、奔着遥遥无期的目标一往无前。  
“你想再试一次么？”他问。  
向导低下头，“不。我做不好，对不起。”他伸手抓住水杯。哨兵等待着，在那个不自觉的瞬间他屏住了自己的呼吸，衣料的摩擦柔软而清晰，在他耳中响如惊雷，向导的嘴唇单薄，衔住茶杯前舌尖扫出湿润的声音。  
他一饮而尽。  
“什么味道？”哨兵问。  
向导咂摸了片刻，摇摇头。“说不好。”他抬起眼看哨兵，仿佛松了口气。世界和片刻之前没有区别，没有因为他喝下的药水而产生任何变化。哨兵站在他眼前。高挑、强壮，军装背心下露出被晒黑了的肩膀和手臂，他歪着头，带着好奇和紧张，咧开嘴微微笑了。  
“我能闻到，怪怪的味道。”  
他炫耀的说，在向导身边坐下来。他靠得很近，但是大概——和他们以前也差不多，肩膀挨着肩膀，腿碰着腿，他随意地手臂架在向导膝盖上，伸长了胳膊去摸顶灯的遥控器。  
“你导师怎么说？你还要去现场吗？”  
话题的方向出乎意料，向导愣了愣，“老师想让我跟他去阿拉米格。问我什么时候能动身。”  
“阿拉米格？那不是战区么？”  
向导动了动，“我本来做的就是战地急救疏导，当然要上战场收集数据。这次耽误的时间挺长，老师不太高兴。”  
“他说你了？”  
他说着话，仿佛漫不经心。向导却突兀地意识到他从自己膝头滑过的手指，同样的波痕掠过意识边缘，转瞬即逝。那仿佛是无意的，但又是有意识的，向导发觉自己清楚地意识到哨兵的意图，他在逗他说话，想要把他的注意力从即将发生的事和那杯药水上转开，但他在他的脑袋里吻他，轻柔的、试探的，宛如意识的溪流自指尖淌过，在反射着光线的浪花里，他还窥见一点别的什么，更早、更模糊的回忆。他记得自己身上那件衬衣，胸口绣着圣所哨兵夏令营的标志，是大哥的旧衣服——他在学校的那时候战争还停留在局部地区，没有人意识到大举入侵的可能。哨兵贴在他背上，越过他的肩膀抢游戏机，在他的记忆里那是个潮热湿润的夏天，暴雨仿佛酝酿了很久。他突然记起那种感觉，汗涔涔的皮肤紧贴着，黏着而光滑。他试图挣脱，跑到房间的另一头去找空调的控制器，但哨兵挂在他肩膀上，把手柄拨得咔咔作响。  
“你就不能等会儿吗？”他抱怨，“让它自己启动，你又不是普通人。”  
他探出手，指尖碰到了男孩半握的拳头，孩子的手纤细而光洁，他们手挽着手，躺在阿尔萨卡拴好的吊床里，不管哪个稍一动弹，吊床便跟着摇晃起来。“我很晕。”他说，天空里是层层的云，在黄昏之后的余光里泛着鱼鳞似的白，一层层，从天际的这一头蔓延向另一头。他闭上眼，把精神动物丢向天空，旅鸽张开翅膀，向高处爬升。他看到院子里的老树，灰色的瓦片屋顶向四方延伸，街上有人仰头张望着，兴许是被掠过头顶的向导的气息吸引了。“你看到什么？”他身边的小哨兵往他耳朵里吹气，他还没有自己的精神动物呢——“我也想要会飞的那种。大的，可以飞得很高很高。”  
总的来说，棕熊的体型确实不小。  
他急急地喘了口气，睁开眼睛。哨兵攥着他的手，真实地、现在意义上的，他的手指粗糙坚硬，掌心滚烫，沿着手臂向上滑动的感觉令人无法忽略。“你确定……这样可以？”他含糊地问，因为哨兵用指头蹭着他的下颌和喉头，他的声音跟着放低了，“我的意思是……”  
“我知道你的意思。”哨兵打断他，“放心，你准备好，我就准备好。”  
他贴着他呼吸，让每一次湿热的空气滑过他的脸颊、耳朵，吹开垂落的发丝。“放松。我觉得你搂着点我也不错。”哨兵说，“别胡思乱想，就像媒介人说的那样，你得接纳我。”  
他的声音和嘴唇一同落下来，嘴唇是干燥的，舌尖却粘腻油滑。  
向导惊慌地抓紧了他。  
那只鸽子，他只在古早的记录文献中看到过，它们从大陆的一端飞向另一端，自浪潮般翻涌的云层上掠过。从天空向下看，山林里高耸的杉树宛如杂草，他听到吼叫声，来自树林的某处。  
他知道该怎么做。  
鸽子收敛了翅膀，向那黑黝黝、绵延浓密的山林坠下去。


End file.
